Life outside one world and in another
by GryfinnGirl
Summary: A young girl's life will be changed forever by one simple day. A whole world will come to life that she's never seen and she will be captured forever.
1. The life she never knew about

On her 14th birthday it had seemed an ordinary birthday to her but little did she know her life would be changed forever. She had spent the infamous day with her friends talking about a new movie that was to come out at the end of the following week when it happened. She got a massive headache and couldn't focus on anything then a strange voice came in her head and said, "Hello I'm your older brother Harry." She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Thinking she had just imagined it she spent the rest of the long day thinking about it. Little did she know that this day would be the least of her problems. That night when she climbed into bed she had the strangest dream. She kept seeing a tiny baby being given away by her saddened parents and then a little boy behind them watching. She then saw the destruction of the parents but the little boy survived. Then the strange voice came again and this time she knew what it meant. He said, "Hi, You're my baby sister. I need you more than ever don't leave." Now officially freaked out Claire Ann Price woke with a sudden start. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Sitting in her room which was a light shade of purple with darker purple blinds on the two large windows to match and had not blinds she thought. Claire sitting at her wooden desk wrote furiously in her dark leather diary what had just happened. Was it possible she was adopted and that she really was the estranged sister of this mysterious kid in her dreams? Claire studied the dark picture in her clouded mind. She saw he had dark black hair that stuck up slightly in the back and his bright green eyes shown from underneath round wire rimmed glasses. As she looked closer she saw he was holding a small darkened picture of two beautiful people, one man and one woman. He appeared to look exactly like the man but had the eyes of the women. He looked at them in adoration and admiration as though he knew them and expected her to know them too. This extraordinary boy looked oddly familiar all of a sudden to Claire. It was Harry Potter. He was a favorite character in books and now movies. He was said to live in England but everyone knew it was a silly fantasy book but somehow now Claire believed different now. Claire went to middle school the next day but couldn't concentrate. She kept wondering off into delightful dreams with her and Harry sitting beside one another laughing and talking. Claire could only hope that one day that vision would come true. Every night as she went to sleep she could feel herself leaving her dreary room and going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though she was oddly invisible to everyone Harry knew she was there. Claire went to the different magical classes and roamed the dark long corridors. She even once snuck into a stone cold teacher's office but Harry pulled her out before the tall professor came in. Claire couldn't figure out if it was real or not but maybe it was. Trying not to show being tired Claire got up for school early the next morning. She mumbled and grumbled but made her way to her dreary old bathroom which she was forced to share with Will her older brother. As she clambered onto the darkened school bus she looked for her friends. Claire found none of them so she sat in an empty seat and the school bus rolled through her housing plan. Once her school bus arrived at its destination Claire clambered off and went to her dark blue locker to unpack her light purple backpack which was filled with big heavy books. Her usual friends eventually gathered around her locker to talk for a bit then they went off to their first period classes. As Claire began to walk the long hallway to her first period class her best friend Chloe Patterson walked up behind her and scared her out of her wits.

"What did you do that for?" breathed Claire.

"Because you're fun to scare," laughed Chloe.

"Maybe for you but not for me," said Claire as she calmed down.

"Well, I can have my fun now can't I," replied Chloe.

"I guess. Now can we please get going I don't want to be late to homeroom," said Claire.

The two girls then began to make their way down the long seemingly endless hallway. They talked about homework from the previous night and some of their mutual friends. When Claire and Chloe finally reached their class they didn't split up for the infamous pair sat behind on another in this class. They walked in the large doorway and went to their assigned seats. The chattering pair talked all the way up to the dinging bell. Now at this point in the school day you would think the friendly pair would split but oh no they still had 1 more class together, Spanish class. They both weren't particularly interested in the romance language but Chloe who spoke fluent French was better in the interesting class. The best friends finally spilt and went their separate ways each to the other end of the long hallway. Claire now on her long awaited own walked down the infamous hallway to Physical Science, which wasn't her favorite class but she had to take the stupid class anyway. While in the not so liked class Claire did an interesting lab for once she then preceded to get an odd vision in the very middle of class. Asking to go to the girl's bathroom in order to escape the infamous class she fled when Claire finally reach a safe hiding place she let the oddly timed vision show itself. She was instantly flown to Hogwarts where she preceded down a long dark corridor into a filled classroom which held Harry, and his two best friends Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger. Claire sat down right next to Harry as she usually did and he turned to her, "Hello, you know Ron and Hermione. Well we thought you know that Lord Voldemort is after you. I'll be with you later today to explain more. Now go back to your school."

Claire finally came back to the ever looming present and hurried back to science class. As the long school day past Claire tired not to be extremely worried for none of her friends knew about the dreams not even Chloe. For she knew nothing of her friends no matter how faithful they were would believe her. As Claire rode home on the school bus she began to question the reality of the strange dreams she was having. As she sat in the cold hard bus seat she thought, _can I trust myself to think my mind is not tricking me or am I so confused that I have no voice of reason?_Finally the bus skidded to a halt at her bus stop Claire unceremoniously jumped of the yellow bus and ran to her ever so waiting front door. She raced straight to her purple room without thinking. Once Claire got inside her room she locked the white door behind her and allowed herself to enter her vision state once again. This time Claire found herself in the Gryffindor Common room at Hogwarts with Harry, Ron and Hermione starring at her.

"Well I assume you're home from school now," said Harry.

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" asked Claire.

"I suppose not. Well do you remember what we told you this morning?" replied Harry.

"Yes but why is he after me? What have I done that would make him go after me?" asked a confused Claire.

"Well from what we understand he is going to use you to get to Harry in some way or another and he believes if you and Harry are reunited it would cause him trouble," said Hermione interjecting as she always did.

"The fact also is that you are not protected the way I am from him. You also do not reside in Hogwarts so you don't have Dumbledore's protection either," said Harry.

"Claire has a point though. How do we know it's she he's after? What about any of your other family?" asked Ron.

"None of our family is alive anymore Ron so he can't be after them. Plus I still have yet to figure out who he found out about you Claire have you told anyone of your visions?" replied Harry.

Starring at her estranged brother Claire replied, "No because I thought no one would believe me not even my friends no. Of course I still have trouble believing that this is all really and truly real."

"Well it is real and I find it odd that you have not told your friends not even Chloe?" asked Harry.

"No not even Chloe knows. She wouldn't believe me anyway Harry. No one will in the non magical world," replied Claire incredulously.

"Well she has you there Harry. I always lie about going to Hogwarts knowing only my parents know the truth," said Hermione.

"I suppose so but I still find it odd that he has figured it out so quickly, but I suppose that it will be another mystery in this life I lead," replied Harry.

"I can here my mother calling in the other world. I'm sorry to leave you so fast but perhaps you should ask Dumbledore he would know if anyone," said Claire.

"Alright I will contact you tonight and most likely send my spirit to be with you and I will ask Dumbledore. Goodbye little sister," said Harry with a grim look on his face.

"Goodbye Big Brother," said Claire as she began to come back to the non magical world.


	2. The life she dreamed of

_**Chapter 2**_

As always the dark of night came far too slow for Claire's liking. She enjoyed the darkness and this was the only time she could speak with Harry. Claire went to bed a few minutes earlier than usually anxious to talk to her dear brother. As she fell asleep Claire felt a person or spirit rather sit down on the edge of her bed. Then she was once again flying back to Hogwarts where she longed to be more everyday. Once she arrived at Hogwarts Claire proceeded to explore the upper corridors of the large castle until she hear her older brother's voice calling her name. She then walked back to the red and gold common room and found him sitting there with the worst look on his face.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you sick or just tired?" asked a worried Claire.

"I'm fine Claire. It's you who isn't fine," replied her grim looking brother.

"But I'm fine. I'm here aren't I?" asked Claire ever so confused at this point.

"No you're not. Lord Voldemort has found where you live. If we don't get you out of there soon he will have you in his power and he may very well kill you," said Harry darkly.

"What? Get me out of there. Harry I live in the non magic world I can't just pick up and leave. I'm only 14," replied a shocked Claire.

"I know that you are young but you must leave. I'm sorry but you must. I can't let any harm come to you. Our parents would never forgive me if I did," said Harry gravely.

"Harry, I can't I'm sorry but I can't let you make me go anywhere," said Claire to the point where tears streamed down her face.

"Then I will just take you by force. Its okay I'm here now. Please stop crying I can't lose you," replied Harry tears beginning to form behind his green eyes.

"Don't please just teach me to fight while I'm here at night. Please," said Claire tears continuing to stream down her face.

"I can't I don't have that kind of power I'm sorry but you must come and stay here forever. I can't lose you don't you understand that. I simply can't and won't let anything happen to you," said Harry his voice horse from crying.

"I know that but I don't want to leave," replied Claire tears down staining her pajamas.

"I know you don't want to leave but if you don't you could get killed or be captured. Please just come and stay with me I'll keep you safe," said Harry finally regaining his voice.

"Fine, I will come and stay with you but I objected this in every way," said Claire still saddened but accepting.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night. Don't pack anything for no one is to know you are leaving just go to bed like normal only be in your regular clothes," said Harry finally realizing that she was agreeing.

"Okay I'll do that now may I please get some sleep? I'll leave my bedroom windows open for you tomorrow night," asked Claire still fighting back tears.

"All right go back and sleep but I'm right there with you," said Harry as he hugged her so she wouldn't cry.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow," said Claire as she embraced her brother back.

As she drifted back to her effortless sleep it became troubled as Claire thought of the next day when she would have to say goodbye to all she knew and head to a world where she was supposed to belong.

The next day Claire rolled out of her purple bed and walked slightly hunched into her dark bathroom. As she prepared for school she knew that the days events would be interesting and sad all the same. The ever so long day went as normal Claire went to school and got the usual amount of homework. She then came home and ate dinner with her family and then went to her purple room secretly saying goodbye to them all inside. Claire knew she would miss the family that had sheltered her for so long but she had to leave now for her protection as well as there's. The friends she left behind would recover well most of them anyway. If Claire ever came back she knew Chloe would be furious with her for not saying a proper goodbye but would have missed her all the time. Tears streamed down Claire's cheeks at the thought of leaving Chloe. Well she straightened up and went to bed at her usual time though this time not falling asleep. Her mother came to check on her and Claire pretended to be asleep. Claire got up and unlatched the large window in her bedroom. She watched and waited for Harry to come and get her then all of a sudden she saw him riding on his Firebolt toward her windows. Claire stepped back to allow Harry Potter to enter her purple bedroom.

"Hello long time no see," said Harry as he landed neatly on her white carpet.

"Hello yourself I still am not happy about leaving but I know I must," said Claire still wiping tears from her face.

As he crossed to her he wiped the streaming tears from her face and said, "I know you don't want to do this and it pains me to take you away but I must as well for your safety and for the sake of the magical world."

"I suppose you only do things for the good of everyone and everything. I'm ready to go whenever you are," said Claire starring right into Harry's green eyes.

Starring right back into her dark brown eyes he said, "Ah, you know me too well already. Well then let's get going Dumbledore is waiting as are Ron and Hermione."

Claire clambered onto the back of the Firebolt and Harry to the front. They flew out the large windows and away from Claire's house. As they did so Claire looked back down as her street and house became smaller and smaller tears formed in her eyes. Harry who was busy flying could feel his baby sister slump back against him. She did not realize how much this pained him to do but he had to or she may die and he would not let that happen. When the infamous pair finally reached Hogwarts they landed with a thud on the cold grounds of the large castle. As though they had set off some kind of alarm people surrounded them on all sides hugging and making sure they were fine. Harry greeted Ron and Hermione first as Claire began to explore the large castle grounds with her eyes. She saw the Forbidden forest and Hagrid's Hut seeing these things put a smile on her face for the first time all day. Harry then dragged her away from the magnificent scenery into the crowd of people.

"Calm down everyone. I'd like you to meet my younger sister Hannah Lillian Potter," announced Harry.

Claire looked at Harry in shock and said, "That's not my name. My name is Claire Ann Price."

"To the magical world you are Hannah Lillian Potter. That's the name our parents gave you when you were born baby sister," replied Harry.

"Oh," said Claire, "Never mind then."

Harry smiled and looked at her. _She's finally here, he thought I can protect her the way Dad would have if he was still alive. _Claire was unceremoniously dragged into the Great Hall and saw the old Sorting Hat sitting on a wooden stool.

"I thought sorting only happened at the beginning of the term," said a confused Claire.

"They do but for you Dumbledore made a special exception. You also have to use the name Claire Ann Price while you are here because the children of Death Eaters must not find out you're true name," replied Harry with a smile on his face.

A second later, Claire found herself on the wooden stool with Professor Dumbledore getting ready to put the Sorting Hat on her head. The famous hat gave no song as it did at the usual Sorting but just was placed on her head. With a few moments of thinking the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Harry was as pleased as ever to hear that name come out of the hat. As Claire ran back to her older brother she hugged him with the biggest grin on her face and tears of happiness streaming.

"I'm really a Gryffindor," she shouted so the whole hall echoed with it.

"Yes you are and I believe our parents would be proud at this moment," replied Harry beaming at her.

Claire was raced off to the Gryffindor common room to get ready for bed as was Harry. The brother and sister looked at each other for a moment before they were pushed apart into separate dormitories. Smiling Claire was pushed into Hermione's dormitory and got ready for bed. Hermione watched her carefully as she got ready and then made sure she got securely into her new four poster bed.

"I hope you become happy here. You make Harry happy so I'm happy as well," said Hermione out of the blue.

"I hope so too. Thank you it is nice to know my older brother has such good friends here," replied Claire still beaming.

Then both girls went to sleep. That night Claire dreamed about her first day as a student as Hogwarts. Secretly she had longed for this day forever and was happy it was finally happening suddenly she heard a familiar voice in her dream. Claire realized Harry was calling her but not by Claire but by Hannah. She figured she would have to get used to this unusual name but answered all the same. Claire entered the boys' dormitory seeing Harry with his face still beaming as was hers.

"Hello I was hoping you would come if I called you Hannah," said Harry his smile even broader than before.

"Of course I came it is after all my rightful name is it not?" replied Claire.

"You have me there. Well how are you sleeping and why are you still dreaming in visions that's too dangerous to do while you are here?" asked Harry.

"I'm sleeping fine and I always dream in visions I don't know how to stop it," replied Claire rather forcefully.

"Alright don't be angry with me I'm sorry to have upset you. Its just I'm so worried for you safety I become over protective. You are after all my baby sister," said Harry searching her dark eyes for the fire to go out.

"I suppose you are my big brother. Since I'm here now I just continue to explore, but I still miss home and I will for a while," said Claire sadness returning to her dark eyes.

"I know you will I've never really known a better place than Hogwarts, but you weren't raised by our family so you have known a much better life before me. Well I think you should go back to sleep in your own bed now. You can't stay here even though I would prefer it but go to sleep little one and I'll see you in the morning," said Harry understandingly.

"Alright I'll go and I'll see you. Thank you!" exclaimed Claire as she hugged her brother.

Claire left knowing that Harry was happy and everyone else was happy to see her alive. She couldn't wait to get up and go to all of her magic classes the next morning. Claire finally reentered her body and fell asleep hitting the feather pillow hard.


	3. Day One of her new life

_**Chapter 3**_

Claire woke the next morning anxious and excited to get to her magical classes. She dressed and rushed out of the girls' dormitory so fast she ran straight into Harry who was on his way to breakfast.

"Hello eager to get to your classes I see. How did you sleep Claire?" he asked as he winked at her.

"Of course I'm eager you know me and I slept fine for you information," said Claire harder than she intended to.

"Hey be nice to your older brother little one," said Ron from behind Harry.

"I'm perfectly nice to him all the time Ron or do I have to call you Ronald like Hermione does?" she asked and then laughed.

Ron just glared at her. She hugged him and he forgave her. Claire raced to breakfast where her new class schedule awaited her.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Claire.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry confused.

"I have been put in 4th year," replied Claire her eyes scared.

"Yes, well your 14 so you should be in 4th year what's wrong with that?" asked Harry.

"But I've never been here before or practiced magic!" exclaimed Claire her eyes still frightened with the thought.

"Ginny has promised to help you with your studies since you're in her year," said Ron trying to comfort Claire.

Just then the bell rang and all the Hogwarts students got up and began to make they're way to their first class. Claire got up and Ginny walked over to her. The two girls went to class together. Transfiguration was first, then Charms, then Potions, then lunch. The lunch bell finally rang after a morning of hectic classes Claire ran to meet her brother in the Great Hall.

"Oh Harry 4th year is so hard!" exclaimed Claire nearly knocking him over.

"I know I know just relax you'll be fine. Did you have Potions yet?" asked Harry smiling at her to try and make her feel better.

"Yes I just did," she replied.

"Well I suppose Snape doesn't know that you're my sister so you'll be fine," said Harry.

"No he knows. He gave me evil looks all through class," said Claire almost laughing at the thought of Snape.

Just as Harry was about to say something the bell to end lunch sounded and the brother and sister were split yet again. Claire now went to Care of Magical Creatures, then Defense against the Dark Arts, and finally Divination. She then proceeded to run back to the Gryffindor common room before dinner. As Claire walked to dinner she thought about what she'd be doing back home and as she thought tears began to form in her eyes. She tried to wipe them away with no avail. Claire entered the Great Hall with her head down and eyes wet with tears. She sat next to Harry who realized she was crying.

"What's wrong Claire?" asked Harry his voice full of concern.

"Just thinking about home I'm sorry but I get this way when I think about it," said Claire through more tears.

"It's okay. I'm here now you'll be okay," said Harry trying to make her feel better.

"Thank you for understand," said Claire drying her tears.

"It's what I do best," said Harry as he hugged her for comfort.

They ate the rest of dinner in silence. Only Ron and Hermione talked or argued rather about something that was unimportant. Then Dumbledore told them all to get to bed and they all rose and left the Great Hall headed for the Gryffindor Common room. Once they reached the Common room they girls headed to bed and the boys did the same. As Claire reached her warm bed she thought once again about home. She missed her family and friends very much but Harry was also her family and Claire had to be with him. Claire then drifted off into a troubled sleep.


	4. Homesick for her old life

_**Chapter 4**_

As she woke the next morning Claire found Hermione yelling at her to get up. Claire quickly dressed and ran to meet Harry who Hermione had shouted was waiting for her. She saw him looking perfect in his black robes. Harry smiled as he saw Claire running toward him.

"Hello there slept in I see," he said smiling as he noticed her hair.

"Yes I did. I would still be asleep if it wasn't for Hermione," she said laughing.

"Well shall we go to breakfast," said Harry holding out his arm for her to take.

"Yes please just get me away from Hermione," said Claire and laughed at the thought.

The interesting pair made their way to breakfast. They ate in silence and then headed to their separate classes. Claire did not really want to go but she new she had to. She day dreamed in class all day about home. Tears even entered her dark eyes during Divination but Claire got them to retreat before they spilled onto her face. She did not go to lunch. Claire did not want to face Harry for she knew he would comfort her but it wasn't worth it. She heard the bell ring and went to her afternoon classes. After her long classes Claire went to dinner. She saw an odd look on Harry's face as she sat down.

"Hello how are you?" she asked innocently.

"I'm not too happy with you at the moment. Why weren't you at lunch? You scared me I thought someone had got you but Ginny said you were in afternoon classes," replied Harry angrily.

"I'm sorry. I had been thinking about home and wasn't in the mood for sympathy if you must know," said Claire tears forming in her brown eyes.

"Its okay I understand. I'm just worried about you," he said hurriedly.

"I know I know but sometimes I just want to be alone," she cried and with this she ran from the Great Hall.

Claire ran for a very long time or so it seemed to her and when she stopped she found herself in the Owlry. Just then an idea crossed Claire's mind she could send her former family a message using Hedwig. Claire rummaged in her school bad and found some parchment as she wrote Claire left out many details. In the end it was just a short writing to tell them that she was fine and not to worry. Just as Claire was about to send Hedwig off Harry burst through the Owlry doors.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm sending a letter back home. Why do you ask?" said Claire innocently.

"Because I can't allow you to do that," replied Harry running over to her.

"Why not? They were my family," replied Claire harshly.

"Because if Hedwig would be intercepted Lord Voldemort would know you were here. Please Hannah I beg of you don't do this," he said almost to tears.

"I'm sorry. I should have guessed that you would say that. I promise I won't send any letters," she said almost coming to tears herself.

The two left the Owlry and went back to the Gryffindor Common room. It seemed as though everyone had been waiting for them. Ron and Hermione came and sat the pair down in separate chairs. The large crowd finally dispersed and the four of them were left alone in the common room. For a while the four just sat and looked at each other. Claire still had tears in her dark eyes as did Harry. Ron and Hermione just looked lost for words.

"Well, I think I'll go to bed now," said Claire finally.

"You're not going anywhere," replied a very sullen looking Harry.

"What do you mean I'm not going anywhere?" she asked looking at her brother shocked for his tone.

"What Harry is trying to say is that you two need to talk tonight so you can't go to bed right now," said Hermione hurriedly.

"Thank you Hermione. Hannah I'm sorry but you can not send messages to your former family or friends," said Harry still not looking at Claire.

"I know but I wanted to so bad. I miss them a lot weather they are my family or not," replied Claire sullenly.

"I know you do. I was hoping you would make friends fast like I did but that hasn't happened," said Harry thinking.

"Well Ginny is my friend but I'm afraid that no one can replace Chloe. I miss her so much," at this thought the tears Claire had wanted to prevent spilled from her face.

"I know and I don't want anyone to replace her Hannah. I'm sorry maybe bringing you here wasn't such a good idea," said Harry comforting his sister.

"Harry! This is the only way you could protect her she must stay and she had to come," interjected Hermione as usual.

"Maybe so but she's so unhappy Hermione. Hannah you can not go back now not now that Voldemort knows where you live and who you are," he replied sullenly.

"I know and I won't go back I promise and no more letter attempts either," said Claire almost laughing.

Harry smiled at this and hugged Claire and said, "You may go to bed now if you wish. I have nothing other to talk about."

"I think I'll do that," she replied giving him a small smile.

As Claire left for bed she felt Harry's eyes on the back of her head watching her. Hermione came to bed soon after she did. Claire lay awake for what seemed like hours thinking of home and Chloe and all her family and friends finally she drifted into a tormented sleep. Hermione woke her the next morning with a gentle shove. Claire got up and changed and went to breakfast. When she arrived she noticed Harry sitting there reading the Daily Prophet she sat down next to him and began to eat.

"Hello Claire how are you? You look awfully tired," said Harry looking concerned.

"Hi, I'm okay but I'm extremely tired. I didn't sleep very well last night," she replied between chewing food.

"Well I have some good news. If you noticed Ron isn't here and well he wanted me to ask you something for him would you mind if I did," asked Harry thoughtfully.

"No go ahead ask away," replied Claire curiously.

"Ron was wondering if you would like to go out with him sometime," he said waiting for the explosion of no that may come.

"Yes I'd like that very much," she said smiling she had liked Ron the minute she met him.

"Okay I'll tell him later in class," replied Harry beaming.

He had wanted his baby sister to date Ron for quite sometime now. Harry knew they both liked each other and she was going to be Ron's match just as Ginny was his. Claire began to think as she left breakfast and made her way to Transfiguration _he likes me he really likes me!_


	5. Her first Love

_**Chapter 5**_

Claire went through her long classes that day with a smile glued to her face. She was so happy. Ron liked her he really did! As Claire made her way to lunch she saw a familiar face beaming at her in a different way. She finally found her way to her brother and Ron and sat down.

"Hello Harry. Hi Ron," she said smiling so hard her face hurt.

"Hi Claire. Why don't you sit next to me today?" asked Ron still smiling at her.

"Okay," said Claire barely containing her excitement.

Claire sat next to Ron and he instantly put his arm around her waist. Thinking that she may pull away he pulled her close to him. Claire just sank into Ron's chest smelling him and loving every minute she was in his arms. Ron who was finally happy that he had Claire smiled at Harry and Harry who was watching smiled back. _Its perfect, thought Harry, Ginny is mine and Claire is his and its easy to see Claire loves Ron_. Hermione finally arrived at lunch and looked oddly at the loving couple. Harry mouthed "I'll tell you later" and she mouthed "okay". The lunch bell ran much to Claire annoyance as she got up to go to her afternoon classes Ron pulled her into a loving hug. She didn't want to let go but she had to. Claire and Ron parted each had a huge smile on their face. Claire ran to catch up with Ginny who had been sitting with Harry all lunch and Ginny beamed at her.

"I see you like my brother and to be honest I know he likes you," she said matter of factly.

"I do like him. He's perfect for me and I just hope it lasts forever. I know you like my brother too and it's easy to see he likes you back," said Claire still beaming.

"Thank you and I do like him as well. I believe you and Ron and Harry and I will be together forever," replied Ginny as they entered the dark dungeons for Potions class.

The girls sat through Potions talking about their brothers and about each others lives. Something about that conversation made Claire realize that Ginny was her best friend and that she was meant to be at Hogwarts. It seemed as she thought that all the sadness she got from thinking about home vanished. The bell rang and Claire and Ginny got up and went through the rest of the day together talking and laughing.

As the dinner bell rang Claire literally ran to the Great Hall wanting to have Ron hold her again the way he did at lunch. She found him waiting for her just sitting and looking around. He finally spotted her _wow she looks beautiful even in robes, thought Ron,_ not able to keep his mind off of Claire any longer. Out of breath she sat down beside Ron and he took her in his arms just as he had at lunch. Claire fell back on him as she ate dinner and he did as well. Ron smelled her hair and was instantly in a trace. Oh how he loved her! Ron was afraid to tell her too soon because she might get scared but something about Claire told him she would not. Later that night they headed up to the common room hand in hand not letting go of one another all the way there. At the back of the crowd Harry was explaining to Hermione what she had seen at lunch and at dinner.

"You see they are dating just like Ginny and I isn't this so wonderful?" he asked still beaming.

"Of course it is! I just wish someone was here for me to love," replied Hermione sadly.

"Don't worry there will be," said Harry comforting her.

They walked back to the common room in silence and watched the happy new couple sit down together. Claire was so happy that Ron liked her as much as she liked him it was perfect. Ron who was thinking the same thing just kept smiling and couldn't imagine life without Claire. Finally Ron decided it was time to tell her but in private so he spoke.

"Claire would you like to take a walk with me outside?" he asked innocently.

"I would love it. I'll go get my cloak and met you back here," replied Claire and she ran up the stairs to get her cloak.

Ron did the same and within the next few moments they were walking outside. Claire loved the outdoors and she went exploring with Ron. He loved watching her eyes light up when he showed her the stars. After an hour Ron decided that he must tell her his feelings or he would never do it.

"Claire?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Ron what do you need?" replied Claire looking him in his big blue eyes.

"Claire I love you. I've loved you from the moment I met you," said Ron with a sigh.

"I love you too Ron and I have loved you from the moment I met you as well," she said almost coming to tears.

"Claire are you okay?" asked Ron for she had started crying.

"I'm fine they are tears of joy Ron. You make me so happy," said Claire and with that she ran into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

Ron almost stumbled back in shock he was so happy. He added some passion to the kiss and Claire added to that. Before the two knew it they were making out and loving every minute of it. When they finally broke to catch their breath they were both beaming. Claire had never felt more alive than when she was with Ron. He was her match in every way a line from one of her favorite movies Ever After. Ron realized he had found his partner for life and was never letting her go. He pulled her back to him as she had slide away to catch her breath. At the sudden movement Claire almost lost her breath yet again but she held on to it. Before they knew it they were kissing again in the most passionate ways. Their tongues wrestled for control over each other's mouths and their hands for every bit of each other. When they broke away again the two decided to head back to the common room. As the entered through the portrait hole they realized they had not been the only ones making out for Harry and Ginny were on the large couch kissing just as Claire and Ron had been. Their hearts pounding Ron and Claire moved into a quiet spot in the large common room and began kissing again. For an hour they kept going not wanting to let each other go but then finally Harry spoke.

"Ron do you think you could let my sister go so she can go to bed?" he said beaming at the kissing pair.

"Oh yes sorry Harry," said Ron blushing, "I love you and goodnight."

"I love you too," replied Claire smiling and with that the pair left for bed.

Claire and Ginny went to bed and nearly stayed up all night talking about that evening. The two girls had become best friends now and all they did was talk on and on. When they finally went to sleep both had huge smiles on their faces as they hit the feather pillows.


	6. The time of her life

_**Chapter 6**_

The next weekend Claire woke early and got ready for a fun day. It was Saturday the day of a Hogsmead weekend. Even though Claire had no guardian or so everyone thought Harry was permitted to sign her form. Claire woke Ginny and the girls made their way to breakfast and their boyfriends. The foursome all had huge smiles on their faces no one was unhappy except for Hermione who felt left out. After a silent breakfast which mostly involved the couples holding one another they all made their way to Hogsmead. When they reached the crowded street of Hogsmead they all split up Ron and Claire going one way and the other three another. Finally Ron broke the long silence between them

"I had an interesting dream last night," he said gazing into her dark eyes.

"Oh really I had one myself," said Claire with a smile.

"Well mine was us being together getting married and having kids. I hope we get to do that someday," said Ron kissing her deeply when he had finished, "What was yours?"

"About the same except it had us graduating and living forever together and loving each other for all eternity," she said with an evil grin, "Oh it also had some love making in it."

They kissed deeper than before it lasted for about 3 minutes. Claire and Ron made their way up the crowded street once again. Claire secretly wanted to go back to the waiting castle to tell Ron that she was giving him her heart forever but she knew Ron would want to stay and wait for the other three. Little did she know Ron had the same desire except he wanted to make love to her in the worst way at that moment. They had now been dating for a week or so he had lost count. Claire was the only person Ron had ever loved in this way and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Finally Claire broke the long passionate kiss they were sharing and spoke.

"Ron, why don't we go back to the castle to be alone?" she said slightly seductively.

He was slightly surprised by the tone of her voice but said in the same tone she had, "I don't see why not my little one."

Claire smiled as she recognized the sweet tone and took his hand in hers. The pair made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Once they had sat on the large couch they each took turns jumping into one another's mouths kissing passionately. Claire almost felt like she could make love to Ron right there for secretly she had dreamt of Ron long before she had met him. Ron had also had dreams about Claire and he had always wondered if she had shared them. They kissed for a few more hours and also spent time gazing to each others eyes not wanting to stop. Ron actually broke the silence in order to ask her about the dreams.

"Claire have you ever had dreams about me? If you don't want to tell me its okay it's just I had them about you and I was wondering if you did too," he said hurriedly.

"I never thought I'd meet you or tell you this but yes I have had them many times in fact," said Claire blushing slightly and looking away from Ron.

Ron realizing that they were meant to be together put his hand gently under her chin and lifted her lips to his the kiss that followed was more passionate that any of the others Claire had experienced. Not wanting this to end she pulled him closer as he usually did her. The two just stayed that way for what seemed like forever. Claire wanted so badly to take Ron to her or his room and just make love to him all night but silently she knew she was rushing things so she resisted. Ron was actually doing the same thing pulling himself back from taking her upstairs then all of a sudden he did it. He grabbed her by both arms and led her to his bedroom. Claire was numb with shock she had not realized Ron wanted her in this way too. She sat on his bed looking so innocent he almost thought twice about what he wanted to do but then he realized Claire had already started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Here let me do that," he said without thinking.

"Okay then let me do yours," said Claire with a slight seductive smile.

As they undid each others shirts Ron was happy that Ginny and Harry had already done this so he felt okay about it. When Claire had finished unbuttoning his shirt she sat up slightly kissing Ron with passion that only true lovers could share. Ron was taken my surprise at her sudden kiss but he kissed her back with all of his being. He slowed removed her short skirt and her underwear. Claire removed his pants and underwear as well. The two were now completely naked before each other and Claire was very self conscious so she started to pull the maroon covers over herself but Ron stopped her. He began to kiss her and all her troubles and self consciousness floated out the large window. Ron slowly moved his hands over her making her moan with intense passion. Finally Claire was flipped onto her back and she realized that she hadn't told Ron she was a virgin.

"Ron, I'm a virgin please don't hurt me," she said breathlessly.

"I won't my little one," breathed Ron.

He kissed her passionately over and over again bringing her into intense orgasms. Then when Claire had climaxed Ron slide into her and she erupted with moans and small screams of passion. He began to move slowly teasing her at first and then deepened his penetration. Claire moaned when he did this. After a few minutes Claire flipped him over and began to tease him. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him all the way down to his hardened manhood. Claire slipped it in her mouth for a few moments which she got moans from Ron for and finally she slide him into her. Ron's eyes instantly changed to a dark midnight blue with lust and he pulled her closer. They continued for an hour and then collapsed onto Ron's bed happy.

"Ron, I love you more than anything don't ever leave me," said Claire finally almost coming to tears at the thought of him leaving her now.

"I love you more than anything too. I promise I won't leave you my sweet," he said breathlessly.

The loving pair fell asleep only to be woken by Harry entering the room. He gazed at the sleeping pair and thought _now they know they love each other and they will be together forever. _Smiling he knew what they had been doing and didn't feel angry at Ron because he knew that he had been with Ginny. When the pair finally woke up Claire was smiling at her brother. Harry beamed back as she got dressed and went to her own room. When she got back into her own room her bed looked very lonely but she got in never the less. Ginny was smiling at her from her own bed.

"Have a good night with Ron?" she asked almost laughing.

"Extremely!" replied Claire and with that she fell asleep on her pillow tired from her long day.

The next day was Sunday which meant that Claire could spend more time with Ron. She and Ginny walked to breakfast together after getting dressed quickly. The two girls seemed closer than ever now after last night. As they reached the long table in the Great Hall both Harry and Ron looked up smiling and the girls sat next to their boyfriends each wearing an identical smile.

"I see you two had quite a night last night," said Harry teasing Claire.

"Yes we did and you'll never find out all the details," said Claire smiling wickedly at her older brother.

As she said that she got up and ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower with Harry, Ron, and Ginny all chasing her. The person who caught her was none other than Ron who wrapped her in his arms and held her down until the other two caught up. Claire struggled trying to get away but it was hopeless Ron just gave her an evil smile and held her. Harry and Ginny finally arrived smiling and ready for pay back. The two began to tickle Claire until she was so red she could hardly breathe. However Ron came to her rescue after a while dragging her the rest of the way to the tower and into the Common room. When they reached the dark couch Ron gave her a look of longing and she gave in. The next thing Claire knew she and Ron had made love in front of the fire. It had been sweet finally the pair left the common room and continued the rest of the day. They took a long walk outside and stumbled on a kissing pair of students. Thinking that it was Harry and Ginny they looked in closer but to their surprise it was Hermione and Draco Malfoy. They left the two to their business not wanting to interrupt. When it was time for dinner Claire and Ron went into the Great Hall and met up with their friends.

"Have a good day?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes actually I had one of the best days of my life," replied Claire smiling.

"Me too," said Ron beaming at his girlfriend.

Dumbledore stood up and told them all to get to bed. The foursome obeyed and went to bed with fantastic dreams in their heads.


	7. Life is better at Hogwarts

_**Chapter 7**_

Months past and Claire came to realize that she never wanted to go back to the non magical world. She and Ron spent a lot of time together holding each other, making love and most of all just talking. The loving pair had become almost inseparable. Ginny and Harry were the same way. They also spent a lot of time together and hid away from other students in order to make out or make love. However, the most unusual romance of all was Hermione and Draco Malfoy. The interesting pair had been caught making out and even making love. Draco still had to hide this from his parents but he and Hermione both came to realize that they love each other no matter what.

The weekend before their exams were set to begin the loving couples were outside by the dark lake taking a break from studying. Ron and Claire sat in silence in each others arms and secretly wanting to get married but the two decided to wait until either summer or until they both had graduated from Hogwarts. After a while Claire broke the silence between her and Ron.

"Ron, I was wondering what do you plan to do after Hogwarts?" she asked absent mindedly.

"Well honey I plan on marrying you and getting a job at the Ministry hopefully in the department of Magical Games and Sports," replied Ron smiling.

"I like that plan," said Claire, "especially the part about you marrying me."

After saying that she got up and ran into the castle without thinking and was soon chased after by Ron, her true love. He caught her just as she was about to enter the common room and grabbed her then proceeding to take her into the common room. Gryffindor common room was empty as most of the students were in the library. As Claire entered she tired to run into her room but Ron, who wasn't far behind her, caught her just as she reached the entrance and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Claire returned the favor by pushing her tongue into his mouth tasting every part of it. Ron picked her up and steered her in the complete opposite direction up to his dormitory. Once inside he placed her on his bed and continued to kiss her. Slowly and surely the pair began to take off each others clothes once naked in front of each other Ron got on top of Claire and looked her straight in her dark brown eyes which were on fire with passion.

He began to explore her small body in every way bringing her time and again into intense orgasms. Then Claire flipped Ron onto his back and explored him until he was absolutely bursting.

"I love you Ron and I promise you I will never leave you," she exclaimed breathlessly.

With that Claire slide Ron into her and he moaned in delight. Catching her by surprise Ron wrapped her legs around his waist in order to deepen his penetration. This made Claire moan in surprise and pleasure. For the next few hours they continued this and then finally fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day Claire awoke to find Ron already gone and new clothes set next to her. He had left a note that said meet me by the quidditch pitch when you get up. She got dressed quickly and ate breakfast which she had also found next to her. Almost running Claire reached the darkened pitch. She entered to find almost no one there and was slightly disappointed. Then out of no where the bright lights came on and Ron was standing in the middle of the pitch with Harry and Ginny at his side. Claire ran to him and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone. She proceeded to hug her older brother and best friend as well. Claire noticed something was up because Ron was sweating slighting and Harry had a grin on his face that never seemed to fade.

"Ron is something wrong?" asked a nervous Claire.

"No at least I hope not. Claire I have a question to ask you may I ask it?" replied Ron still sweating.

"Of course you may ask it. You never have to ask anymore my love," she said with a small smile.

"Well then will you marry me?" he said and got down on bended knee his blue eyes meeting her brown ones. Ron also held a small ring with a single sapphire in it.

"Oh Ron yes of course I will marry you. You have my heart and soul. I want to be yours forever," exclaimed Claire as he placed the beautiful ring on her left ring finger.

The next thing she knew Claire was being held tightly by Ron who had finally realized she had said yes. Claire proceeded to jump on Harry and Ginny giving them both huge hugs and thanking them both for being there. She then turned back to Ron who she now knew truly loved her and she couldn't have been happier.

"When are we going to get married?" asked Claire her eyes never leaving Ron's.

"I thought maybe we could do it this summer but I don't think we should have kids until we are out of school," he replied his gaze never leaving hers.

"Sounds like a perfectly good plan to me but now we need to tell Hermione our good news," said Claire with a smile and then took Ron by the hand so they could go find Hermione.

The now engaged couple searched for Hermione everywhere and decided that they would tell her along with most everyone else at dinner that evening. Claire was so happy words could not describe her love for Ron or the feelings she felt at that moment. Ron was also extremely happy he would now have her forever and she would never leave him.

That evening the couple told everyone at dinner the good news. Everyone congratulated them even Malfoy who hadn't really like either of them. Even Professor Dumbledore announced the news to the whole hall and congratulated them afterwards. Claire never stopped smiling nor did Ron and they even left the Great Hall hand in hand. They decided to go for a long walk around the grounds. Claire led Ron to the edge of the lake and then sat down motioning for him to do the same. As he did this Ron remember the day before when they had sat in the exact same spot before she had led him on yet another chase. _We're engaged, he thought, I'll never forget these days as long as I live. _

"Ron what are you thinking about?" asked Claire noticing he had a huge smile on his beautiful face.

"You my love and all of our wonderful times together," replied Ron and kissed her deeply so she would know he was telling the truth.

"I see. I was thinking of our wedding day and how it will truly be the happiest day of my life. I get you that day and that's all I've ever wanted," she said kissing him with a passion she only could feel for him.

Ron smiled and now realized she was his soul mate and no one could replace her. Claire noticed him smiling and she knew that he was her soul mate and she wouldn't let anyone take his place in her heart because no one could. The true lovers sat once again in silence and then realized that they had exams tomorrow so they began to make they're way back to the ever waiting castle.

Once they had reached the common room they said they're final goodbyes and gave final kisses. Claire reached her room only to find Ginny waiting for her wanting to talk.

"I was wondering when you would come back," said Ginny with a smile.

"Well you don't have to wonder any more. So what have you been up to?" replied Claire returning Ginny's smile.

"Mainly hanging out with Harry and then waiting for you," she replied.

"I see. Oh Ginny you realize we are going to be in laws. I can't wait," exclaimed Claire.

"Neither can I. Now we get to in laws in two ways," said Ginny then seeing the look on Claire's face added "Harry asked me to marry him just after you and Ron left "

"Oh Ginny that's wonderful now we will both be married this summer and be sisters," said Claire and she hugged Ginny.

"Well we will if we pass our exams tomorrow and the guys pass their O.W.L.'s," said Ginny and she laughed knowing that they wouldn't fail.

After that comment the two girls got ready for bed and fell asleep dreaming of their bright futures.


	8. Her future and wedding

_**Chapter 8**_

The long week of exams passed with lots of studying and then finally with relief. Harry and Ron had taken some of the most important tests of their lives and they were happy that they were over. Ginny and Claire had also taken exams but not as important as the guys. The girls always sat next to each other during exams and talked after they were done. Claire was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. Ron felt the same way. The two had rarely left each others sides when they were studying. After Ron had proposed to Claire they had sent a letter to Ron's parents telling them. About a week later they had received a reply with well wishes and happiness.

Claire and Ron were in the common room after exams just sitting in each others arms. It became a reality for Claire that she would be Mrs. Ronald Weasley. She couldn't wait. Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, had already promised to help her plan the wedding and Mr. Wesley had promised to walk her down the aisle. Harry was going to be the best man and Ginny the maid of honor. Finally after not wanting to sit in the crowded common room anymore Claire spoke up.

"Ron, why don't we go for a walk?" asked Claire innocently.

"Sure I'd love to." said Ron with a smile.

They two exited the common room and began to make their way out of the large castle. Once outside they went to the lake on of the couple's favorite places and walked around it. Ron seemed to just stare into space thinking about marrying Claire and eventually have children with her. Claire who was also staring was thinking about marriage and kids too. She had always wanted a big family. Ron who had a big family enjoyed having so many bothers and sisters and planned on a big family. Finally the couple's eyes met and Ron pulled Claire closer to him. She didn't resist because now she was used to it. They were immediately locked in a passionate kiss and soon enough their hands began exploring each other. Ron looked at Claire longingly as though he wanted her right there. Claire almost looked shocked they were outside no but the more Ron touched her the less she gave into her thoughts. She was marrying him after all it couldn't hurt anything.

So they found a hidden spot and Claire started with his clothes taking them off. Ron had also begun to take off her shirt and skirt. The pair got lost in love making for an hour and then realizing the time they left. They headed back up to the castle and then to bed. Smiling as she always was now Claire was sent into dreams of her happiness with Ron. Meanwhile, Ron was in his room also in bed thinking of everything he was getting this summer. He was getting a wife and a brother in law. Happiness was only one way expressing his feelings. Ron fell asleep dreaming of his life.

Finally the last day of term arrived and they all got on the scarlet Hogwarts Express. The entire journey Ron and Harry played wizard chess while Ginny and Claire read books. Hermione was off somewhere with Draco and no one was sure were. The engaged couples were sitting next to one another just loving every minute they spent with each other. The scarlet train finally stopped at King's Cross station and they all clambered off. Claire grabbed Ron's hand because she was meeting most of his family for the first time and she was nervous. Last night Harry had ensured her that they would love her but now she wasn't so sure. Claire looked around nervously looking for any signs of red hair and all of a sudden she was hugged by who she believed to be Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley looked up beaming at her future daughter in law and then turned her attention to her youngest son and daughter and finally to her future son in law. The foursome had never been greeted in such a happy manor. Harry and Claire were spending the summer at the Burrow because Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't know about Claire so she was hidden from them.

Finally the happy party all got into the Weasley's car and drove off to the Burrow. Claire sat in the back in between Harry and Ron she was holding Ron's hand and talking to Harry. Harry was smiling at his younger sister he couldn't help it anymore. He was so happy for her and Ron. Harry and Ginny were set to be married in early August. Ron and Claire in late July. Once they reached the Burrow they all went in and Claire met the rest of the Weasley family. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all hugged her and thanked her for making their youngest brother so happy. Ron blushed crimson at this and Claire laughed. Summer had just started and all Claire could think about was her wedding to Ron and then the restart of Hogwarts. Harry was sitting near by with Ginny talking. Claire realized in just a few months she had become a completely different person. She was no longer Claire Ann Price from the non magical world she was now truly Hannah Lillian Potter Harry Potter's younger sister.

"Harry, Can you call me Hannah now that we aren't at school," asked Claire curiously.

"Of course I can. I was wondering when you would ask that. I was hoping it would be soon I don't like calling you Claire," replied Harry.

"Ron and Ginny that goes for you too," she added without thinking.

"Well then do I get to marry Claire Ann Price or Hannah Lillian Potter?" asked Ron absent mindedly.

"I don't know. Harry what name am I supposed to get married with?" replied Hannah.

"Well I suppose Hannah Lillian Potter. It makes the most sense," said Harry thoughtfully.

"So it's decided I'm marrying Ron with the name Hannah Lillian Potter," replied Hannah matter of factly.

After that interesting conversation Hannah and the rest of the crew went to bed for the night. That night in her dreams Hannah was visited by the spirits of her parents. Lilly and James smiled upon their estranged daughter that they had let go so many years ago. At this moment Hannah knew that this was really happening and she could finally be happy forever.

The next few months past quickly and Hannah's wedding was soon approaching now. She and Ron both were excited and couldn't wait to be with one another again. They hadn't been allowed to sleep in the same room but sometimes they snuck out and took long walks. Harry and Ginny were also excited because once Hannah and Ron were married they were next.

Finally the fabulous day arrived and the Weasley household was abuzz with excitement. No one was more excited than Hannah and Ron. The couple had planned the wedding to be at Hogwarts in the Great Hall. Since arriving at Hogwarts Ron and Hannah were split up and weren't permitted to see each other. Hannah's wedding dress was a beautiful white gown that had different colored jewels all over it. It was almost like a corset on the top but without the tightness. Hannah's veil had a diamond tiara on the top and was perfect in everyway. Ron was in a standard black tux with diamond studs as the cufflinks. Harry and the other groomsmen looked similar. Ginny and Hermione and several other bridesmaids wore dark purple gowns with small white flowers on them.

Hannah's hair was worn curly and back slightly. The beautiful bridesmaids had their hair down but curly. Hannah's makeup was simple just some sparkly white eye shadow and pink blush. She also had sheer pink lip gloss on. It took Hannah and her bridesmaids 3 hours to get ready. Finally she heard Mr. Weasly call her down the hall.

As Hannah walked down the never ending hallway she began to realize her life would be complete after today. She thought of her first vision, her first broom ride, her first day at Hogwarts and finally her first and only love. Ron made her happy like no one else could. She was finally with Harry and Ginny too. Hannah sometimes thought about Chloe and hoped she was having a good life without her. Finally they reached the large oak doors that led her to her bright future.

Mr. Weasly led her down the aisle of the enchanted hall where she and Ron had shared their first hug as a couple. Since she had first met Ron she knew he was special and Hannah never doubted what she knew. Hannah and Ron had written vows for one another to show their love. They reached the wooden alter and Mr. Weasly handed her over to Ron but not before kissing her on the cheek. The wonderful preacher started the ceremony and finally reached the vows.

"Hannah and Ron have written vows for one another," declared the preacher, "Hannah you may start."

"Ron, you are no easy man to work with but I love you all the same. Whenever I'm in need of comfort I only come to you. Whenever I feel lonely I remember I have you forever after this day. Forever you will be in my heart and every inch of my being. I could never love anyone else the way I love you. You were my first my only. You've shown me things no one else could. My life is complete because of you and for that I thank you," said Hannah tears forming in her dark brown eyes.

"Ron now you may go," said the preacher threw tears.

"Hannah, Your welcome for everything I for one thing couldn't be happier in this moment. You are truly my soul mate in everyway. I thought I knew love before you but alas I did not. You showed me the world threw your beautifully dark eyes. This wonderful place where we finally met after months of dreams well I'll tell you reality is much better. I can now not imagine life without you. You complete me in ever since of the word and I love you with every inch of myself," said Ron tears spilling from his blue eyes.

The preacher couldn't speak through all the tears so he handed them their rings. Hannah slide the solid gold band onto Ron's finger. Ron did the same thing to the gold band with a single diamond in the middle to Hannah's finger. Finally the preacher found his voice

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ron slowly pulled the shimmering veil from his beautiful wife and kissed her long and deep with more passion than he knew he possessed. Hannah kissed her husband back the same way. The two finally broke apart and the crowd inside the enchanted hall erupted in cheer. Hannah and Ron smiled at each other they were now officially Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasly. They made their way back down the aisle and into the courtyard and towards the Black Lake where the glorious reception was being held.

As they reached the lake Ron pulled Hannah aside and slide into a hidden spot. Once there he kissed her once again looking right into her bright eyes. There were only three words that the couple exchanged I love you.


	9. Reception and Beginings

A/N: I have never written a chapter that means more to me. Please review this. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I own Hannah/Claire. I also do not own all I ask of you or For Good. Those songs mean the world to me. I dedicate this chapter to my best friend Yael, her boyfriend Mario, and of course Paul and Daragh. For the love you guys have given me I hope I can give it back someday.

_**Chapter 9**_

The reception followed the beautiful wedding ceremony. Ron and Hannah set it by the lake. All of the guests began to make their way towards the black glassy lake. The now married couple watched from the shadows for a bit. They were found by Harry and Ginny and were taken to the reception. It was all planned. Ron and Hannah would leave after the reception for Paris, France. Hannah couldn't wait she was so excited about all of this. Ron felt the same way. Harry would miss his little sister, whom he had gotten to know so well, but knew that she was in good hands. Ginny was overly excited to see her brother so happy and that fact that her best friend had made him that way just made it even better.

Hannah and Ron walked into the reception with huge smiles on their faces. Their guests still had tears sparkling in their eyes. They all clapped loudly as the newlyweds passed them. Hannah and Ron sat down at what is usually the teacher's table. Hannah looked out at all of the guests and tears appeared in her dark brown eyes. She remembered how her foster mother had talked of her wedding day and how she had wanted to be there. Harry had forbidden her to invite them and Hannah didn't talk to him for a week. They had after all been her family for 14 years before she met Harry, Ron and Ginny and the Weasly's. Ron looked at his wonderful wife and realized that she was crying. He was confused and did not realize if he had done anything to bring on this action.

"Hannah, darling are you alright?" he asked confused.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about my past. Ron I don't know what I would have done if I won't have found you. Sometimes I think of my foster family and wonder if I would have found love. I now know I wouldn't have. Oh I'm sorry for crying. I don't like it when I get like this," replied Hannah her dark eyes still sparkling with tears.

"It is alright with me whatever way you are as long as you are with me. I could not ever live without you. You mean the world to me and I never want to let you go. My life is now complete thanks to you. You make my world so full of life and much better than I could ask for. I know sometimes you will think of the past but remember I am here for forever and the future," said Ron and with that he kissed her with all the passion he possessed.

Hannah looked around and found that Ginny and Harry were staring at them. She blushed as did Ron. For dinner they ate chicken with a small salad with all sorts of greens and vegetables. As they ate the newlyweds and the engaged couple talked about their futures, school, and many other things. Harry and Ginny were excited to get married now that they had seen the beautiful wedding of their best friends and siblings. The engaged couple talked of having a simple wedding but Hannah knew in Ginny's heart she wanted to have the similar set up that she and Ron had just had.

After dinner came the wedding cake. They cake was chocolate with white frosting over the top. It was about 2 to 3 feet high. Hannah and Ron got up to cut the cake but before they did so. Ron had something to say.

"Now that we are married I shall be the happiest man forever," he said and with that he and Hannah cut the tall cake.

Hannah smiled at her husband and realized that he was hers forever. Now she could stop worrying about him leaving her or him finding someone else. She just simply stared at him and loved him with all of her being. Ron kissed his beautiful wife deeply and then pulled away and smeared some frosting on her delicate nose. Hannah in turned smeared frosting on Ron's face and she laughed as she did it. The wedding cake was then magically cut and given to all of the waiting guests.

Finally the eating was finished and the dancing began. Ron and Hannah led the first dance as husband and wife. The song was You Raise Me Up sung by Josh Groban. This song was very special to Hannah. She had listened to it non stop when she had lived in the non magical world. Hannah had always hoped to share it with her one true love because it talks of lifting spirits above the water and keeping them there and always being there for each other. When the first song ended it was time for the father/daughter and mother/son dance.

Hannah danced with Mr. Weasly, whom had walked her down the aisle and Ron danced with his mother, whom was overcome with joy at the sight of her youngest son being so happy. They danced to May it be sung by Celtic Woman. This song talked of hopes of happiness for all whom listened to it and sung it. It was another one of Hannah's favorites from home. Mr. Weasly spun Hannah all around the dance floor and she loved every minute of it since she had no been permitted to invite her foster father.

Within the next few songs Hannah danced with all of her new brothers in laws. They had such fun twirling her around and making her laugh and simile. Fred and George even had fun dancing with Hannah. Ron watched from the side as they all danced with her. It was easy to see that she fit in perfect with her new in laws. Finally Ginny came over to Ron and asked him to dance. Harry did the same to Hannah at the same time.

The two pairs of siblings danced to the song Seasons of Love from the musical Rent. This musical was another one of Hannah's favorites from home. It was extremely popular since it had been made into a movie. The song talks of measuring life in love and years at a time. Everyone loved the song and had tears in their eyes by the end of it.

Hannah had a special song set aside for the best friends to dance to. It was For Good from the musical Wicked. This musical told the story of the witches of Oz and how they were best friends. Ginny had listened to this song with Hannah and they had sung it together several times. So at the huge wedding in front of many people Hannah got up on stage.

"I'd like my best friend Ginny Weasly, who is now my sister in law, to come up here and sing a song with me entitled For Good," announced Hannah.

Ginny got on stage blushing and then the soft music started. Hannah was playing Elphaba; the Wicked Witch of the West, and Ginny was playing Glinda, the Good Witch of the North. Ginny began to sing

_**I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn and we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them and we help them in return. Well I don't know if I believe that's true but I know I've who I am today because I knew you. Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun, like a stream that meets a boulder half way through the woods. Who can say if I've been changed for the better but because I knew you I have been changed for good.**_

Then Hannah began to sing with tears in her eyes:

**It well maybe that we may never meet again in this lifetime. So let me say before we part so much of me is made of what I learned for you. You'll be with me like a hand print on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend. Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea. Life a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you**

_**Because I knew you**_

_**Because I knew you I have been changed for good**_

**And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you've blamed me for. **

_**But then I guess we know there's blame to share**_

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore**_

**_Like a comet pulled from orbit, _like a ship blown off its mooring,**

**_As it passes a sun, _by a wind off the sea,**

**_Like a stream that meets a boulder half way, _like a seed dropped by a bird,**

**_Through the wood. _In the wood.**

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better. **_

_**And because I knew you**_

**Because I knew you**

_**Because I knew you……… I have been changed for good.**_

The meaningful song ended and Ginny and Hannah embraced each other. The entire wedding party was in tears. Hannah's own dark eyes were filled with them as were Ginny's bright blues ones. Then the two best friends ran to their brothers and hugged them tightly. Hannah looked into Harry's bright green eyes and smiled through all the tears. She was so happy to know him and was happy that he came for her that faithful day.

"Harry, I love you big brother with all of my heart," she said through yet more tears spilling onto her pretty face.

"And I love you little sister. I could not imagine life without you," replied Harry as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "Now go find your husband," and he pushed her away.

Hannah went to find Ron and found Ginny in his arms crying softly. She smiled at Ginny as she left and walked up to her husband and kissed him with all of the passion that she had in her heart for him. Ron smiled down at her after they broke and simply looked at her.

"Hannah, I love you always and forever. You will never leave my side unless you choose to. I just hope you never will," he said looking at her with a look at spoke into her very heart.

"Ron, I love you always and forever too. I don't plan on ever leaving your side. If I ever did I would be lost without you. You are my true love and can think of no one else to spend the rest of my life with. I wanted to tell you that with our vows today," replied Hannah looking directly into his baby blue eyes.

"And you did," said Ron and they kissed with the passion that only they had for each other.

After they had broken apart they shared the last dance to a song called All I Ask of You from the musical The Phantom of the Opera. This song was a song Chloe had shared with Hannah when they had watched the movie together. Hannah remembered it was a song that Chloe had told her she was saving for her true love. Now Hannah shared it with Ron. As she listened to the song Hannah remembered all the good times with Chloe and prayed that she was as happy as Hannah was right now. Thinking of Chloe brought tears to Hannah's dark eyes.

Ron brought his head down to Hannah's ear and whispered _"Say you'll share with me one love one life time. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me each night each morning. Say you love me but you know I do. Love me that's all I ask of you"._

Hannah looked into her husbands sparkling blue eyes and knew that she would be with him forever and ever. They kissed and then left out the large oak doors of the Great Hall as their guests threw red rose petals at them.

Once back up in the Gryffindor Common Room the newlyweds packed their bags and made their way to the large fire place. Ron spoke perfect French just like Chloe had and they flooed to their hotel. At their hotel they made their way up to the Honeymoon Suite. Once inside their room Hannah broke the silence between them.

"Ron, I'm going to get cleaned up a bit then I'll be back," she said and left for the bathroom.

Hannah changed into a sheer blue night gown with a match diamond studded thong. Ron was outside on the balcony his red hair blowing in the fast Paris wind and he turned when she entered the room. They met each other half way and kissed each other passionately. Ron pushed Hannah onto the king size bed and began to explore her body. He slowly pulled off the blue night gown that she wore and she pulled off his white dress shirt. Ron proceeded to kiss her every where and then began to pull the thong off her body. He worked her to a long and quick climax and then he slid into her and she moaned great fully. Then Hannah flipped Ron over and kissed every part of his body. She put his manhood in her mouth for a few seconds and then continued to kiss all over his body. Ron grabbed her and flipped her onto her back again. He then slide into her again this time thrusting several times. They collapsed after a few hours and fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Endings and Happiness

A/N: This is dedicated to my best friend Yael who was a great inspiration to me while I was writing. I love you very much. I also dedicate this to my boyfriend Brian who is my Ron. I love you Brian!

_**Chapter 10**_

Hannah and Ron's honeymoon was one of the best times of their lives but was unfortunately cut short by having to return home for the cause of attending Harry and Ginny's wedding. That wedding was an amazing affair and Ginny got the big celebration that Ron and Hannah had. A few months after the wonderful weddings Voldemort found Harry and Hannah walking outside the Burrow. Harry fought Voldemort with all of his might and would have lost if his little sister had not come to his rescue.

Hannah violently threw Voldemort back with wand less magic nearly killing him but it was Harry who delivered the final killing curse. Voldemort was gone and never to bother them again. Ron and Ginny came out to find him dead and Hannah and Harry on the darkened ground nearly dead. Ron ran over to Hannah and shouted for his parents as Ginny did the same to Harry. Both were taken to St. Mungo's Hospital and were found to be fine.

Now years had past since that infamous evening. Harry and Ron had graduated Hogwarts and both were now training to be aurors much to their wives dismay. Hannah and Ginny had also graduated but were training to be healers. Both married couples were extremely happy and thrilled with joy that they were out of school. They were all getting set to attend Draco and Hermione's wedding. That fortunate couple had been able to declare their love after Draco's father was caught and sentenced to the Dementor's kiss. They were so much in love before and now it didn't matter. Draco was training to be an auror just like Harry and Ron so was Hermione.

Finally the much anticipated wedding came. Hermione walked down the aisle in a sparkling white gown with a beautiful tiara. Draco's cufflinks were green outlined the Slytherin silver and his tux was actually a very dark green. It went off beautifully with a wonderful reception to finish. Now the golden trio was all married and the entire wizarding world was free of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. At the reception their were a few announcements from the trio.

Harry as Draco's best man made the toast with a few surprises.

"We all have had our differences throughout our many years at Hogwarts. For many of those years Ron and I considered Draco evil but now we realize he isn't just a foolish guy in love. Hermione is our best friend and we haven't ever seen her this happy ever. Now as all of you know I was fortunate enough to marry Ginny Weasly a few years ago. Ginny and I have recently learned that we are expecting a baby boy. I am extremely proud and can not wait to be a dad. So to Hermione and Draco may you have many years of happiness as I have had with my wife," he finished with a smile on his face.

Harry and Ginny were congratulations and the reception was over. In 9 months Ginny gave birth to a baby boy. They named him James Charles Potter. He was a bundle of joy in their world and he got to know his Aunt Hannah and Uncle Ron very well. After a few months of playing with James Hannah and Ron realized that they wanted a baby. So they tried and Hannah got pregnant.

Nine long months didn't pass without problems. Hannah was hospitalized several times because of her small size. She nearly lost the babies several times. Finally Ron and Hannah's babies were born. They had triplets 2 girls and 1 boy. The girls were Catherine Mary Weasly and Arwen Kira Weasly. The boy's name was Coran Liam Weasly.

Catherine Mary was named after Hannah's foster grandmother and great grandmother. Arwen Kira after Hannah's favorite Lord of the Rings character and her foster second cousin. Coran Liam were names that Ron found in Irish Coran meaning crescent moon and Liam meaning unwavering protector. Ron said he liked Coran because the meaning reminded him of Hannah's favorite time of day the night and Liam because he hoped he would become a protector for his sisters. Hermione and Draco eventually had a son too. They named him Draco Jr.

Years continued to pass and finally Catherine who was called Cate, Arwen who loved her name, and Coran went to Hogwarts School. Harry and Ginny's little boy James also went off Hogwarts too as did Draco Jr. They continued their parent's legacy of being best friends forever. Draco Jr. eventually married Arwen. James married Seamus and Lavender's daughter Violet. Cate married Dean and Pavarti's son Dean Jr. Coran married a girl named Lilly Evans a muggle born witch. They all lived happily for the rest of time.

A/N: This is the last chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing it. I love you all!


End file.
